


It's about us

by MRTx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTx/pseuds/MRTx
Summary: This is a story about Lexa who eventually after a couple of years of friendship tells Clarke something very inportant to her.Also Hayley Kiyoko helps a lot.





	It's about us

That night was cool and quiet. Friends in the room were talking, laughing, singing, dancing and drinking. There were at least 25 of them in Raven's house. She was always the one organizing the best get togethers. So today on 30th of August just two days before new school year begins all of them decided to do a party to remember.

Raven invited all of their squad. So Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Monroe, Monty, Harper, Jasper, Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Gaia, Roan, Echo, Wells and their frieds came. 

The party was awesome everyone was having fun and this was their last time when everyone was together. Right before everyone goes to their universities or jobs.  
The music was playing very loudly so people danced to it.

It was something around 2pm. Clarke was laughing at something her best friend Lexa has just said. They were sitting in the living room and talking about some silly things, both of them clearly tipsy or even drunk.  
Lexa took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans.

"Hey Clarke do you know Halsey? "

Asked the brunette.

"Yeah I know the Ghost song."

Answered the blonde girl.

The brunette played it on her phone. Then she started to sing to it softly and quiet. They sat there and forgot about the party and everything around them.

"Are you going out for a bit?"

Asked other girl.

"Yeah shure."

Answered the brunette. 

Then they went out and walked to the garden where they lyied on the grass. The grass was cold and wet from the rain. They lied side by side looking at the sky. Lexa was lying there with her phone by her side and music turned on. The night was warm but with cold wind. They were lying and watching stars which were so bright that night. 

"I wonder why no one is looking up. Everyone keep looking ahead or turning around to glance behind."

Said Lexa and her speech left some kind of thought in their minds so they lyied there with scilence accompanying them. Maybe it was hopeless romantic in her or maybe it was the alcohol.

"I know only the Ursa Major constellation."

Said the brunette.

"Where is it?"

Said Clarke.

Then the brunette took her hand and pointed at the sky.

"It is right there."

Said Lexa.

Clarke knew very well where that constelation is and where are a lot of different ones. She even could name the most of them. Stargazing was that thing that she did with her dad so she knew a lot about it but for some reason she had never really talked about him to anyone. He was this great memory that she liked to keep to herself. So what everyone knew about him was that he was the best man and the best dad in the world. 

When he passed out it ruined her but now she knows that he's still with her. 

So she didn't say a word about the stars because Lexa was so fascinated about them that she didn't want to ruin it.

They were lying there for some time and no one said a thing. 

Then the brunette played Girls Like Girls song. Then she gulped and started to say something but stopped. She hesitated. The song was playing softly. In the background they could hear voices and loud music coming from the house.

"I need to tell you something."

Said Lexa still looking up at the stars afraid of the look she could get from her best friend.

Then she stopped.

"This song is about me."

She said again.

Then the other girl frowned. For a second thinking what is her fruend even talking about. Of course they've talked about this song a few days ago but what had changed. 

Then she figured it. That was something she was thinking about too. This was not happening. She couldn't believe it.

"I wanted to tell you something too. I was going to tell you right before you were going to leave. But I think now everything is on the table so I might as well tell you know."

They both lyied still and still looking at the stars.

"I have never felt this something that I feel for you."

Then there was a pouse.

"I have never really thought about you as just my best friend. Maybe for some time when we begun to know ourselfs. But then I realised I feel more towards you than to everyone I have ever met."

They both felt like the rock was lifted from their hearts. But atmosphere was kind of tense. And neither one of them actually knew what to say or do in this situation. 

Their friends and party were long forgotten. The song was still playing.

Isn't this why we came  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls  
Like boys do  
Nothing new

The one who spoke first was Clarke.

"I don't know about you but I feel really happy right now."

They turned their heads and looked at each other. Both at the same time smiled and started to laugh.

"Why haven't we say this way sooner."

They laughed some more.

Then the girls stopped talking and stayed there looking each other in the eyes. Slowly their hands started to get closer until they touched.

They interwined their fingers and lyied their hands on the grass. It was all to much for both of them but also to little. The brunette sat and looked ahead with head full of so many thoughts. She turned to face Clarke who sat on the grass too. 

There was only a few centimeters apart. Soon their eyes stopped looking into each other and started to wander around the face. And stopped at the other girl's lips. Then again came back to search the eyes looking for some kind of objection. When there was none in both pairs they started to close the distance.

And exactly when their lips were just an inch apart and their eyes were closed waiting for this kiss that was going to tell so many words they were afraid to tell, they heard their friends coming out of the house and into the garden towards them.

They stopped their movements, opened their eyes and stared into them not knowing what to do next. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if anyone is going to read it and actually enjoy it but that is a true story that had happened to me and I wanted to I don't know make up with the past?  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you want of course.  
> Maybe there will be a continuation I'm not sure yet.  
> Anyway bye and have a good day night or anything in between.  
> -MRT


End file.
